starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anakin Solo
'''Anakin Solo fue un Caballero Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi y el hijo más joven de Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo. Él tenía dos hermanos mayores: su hermana, Jaina, y su hermano, Jacen. Llamado así por su abuelo materno, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin temió asumir a menudo la capa de un Sith durante su niñez. A la edad de once años, él asistió al Praxeum Jedi de Yavin 4, donde se hizo amigo de Tahiri Veila. Juntos, ellos tuvieron numerosas aventuras, que incluyeron la liberación de las almas encarceladas de niños massassi. Anakin fue uno de los personajes centrales de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, y participó en importantes batallas contra ellos y en el desarrollo de varias tácticas contra los yuuzhan vong. Como consecuencia de su misión de rescatar a Tahiri y ayudar a Vua Rapuung a obligar a Mezhan Kwaad a iniciar la herejía Jeedai,— un movimiento herético que en gran medida ayudó a finalizar la guerra— ya que se extendió rápidamente entre los Avergonzados. Más tarde, Anakin condujo a un equipo Jedi a Myrkr a para destruir el terror de los Jedi- los voxyn, donde él dio su vida para acabar con la amenaza. Biografía Vida temprana (10.5 DBY- 22 DBY) Su nacimiento fue profetizado hacia el 1.000 ABY por un Maestro Jedi.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption Anakin fue llamado así por su abuelo materno, Anakin Skywalker. Al principio, Anakin iba a ser llamado Han Solo, pero Leia decidió llamar al muchacho como su abuelo.Imperio Oscuro II Ella quiso así redimir el nombre de su padre, pero sobre todo pensó que ella podría relevar sus miedos sobre Darth Vader viendo lo que su padre podría haber sido, y esta vez era su hijo.Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva Intento de secuestro thumb|right|250px|[[Palpatine/Leyendas|Palpatine intenta entrar en el cuerpo de Anakin.]] Anakin nació durante una época de inestabilidad. La Nueva República se enfrentaba a las facciones Imperiales que se reagrupaban bajo el renacido Emperador Palpatine. En una ocasión, el Emperador lo tocó mientras él estaba todavía en la matriz. En otra, el Emperador había intentado asumir el cuerpo del niño nonato, en un esfuerzo de sostener su oscuro espíritu en una forma más poderosa. Por suerte para Anakin, el espíritu del Emperador finalmente fue destruido antes de que él pudiera completar este malvado plan.El Fin del Imperio Anakin pasó los primeros años de su vida alejado del resto de su familia y recluido en un mundo seguro donde él fue cuidado por una nana droide y la mejor amiga de su madre, Winter. Una equipo imperial dirigido por el Embajador Furgan invadió Anoth en el 11 DBY e intentó secuestrar a Anakin. Por suerte para él, Winter le escondió de ellos y atacó y derrotó a los asaltantes.Campeones de la Fuerza Años de niñez 200px|thumb|left|Anakin siendo un niño pequeño. Ya más mayor, Anakin fue a Coruscant a vivir con sus padres y hermanos. Como ellos habían vivido alejados de Han y Leia bastante tiempo, Anakin, Jacen, y Jaina veían a Winter como su madre y a Leia como una forastera. Por lo tanto, estuvieron aprensivos durante su primer encuentro. Como Han se tenía que ir, Leia se encontró intentando mantener un equilibrio precario entre sus deberes maternales y políticos. Para impedir abusar, Leia solicitó la ayuda de C-3PO. El droide de protocolo disponía de la información necesaria en cuanto a criar niños en sus bancos de memoria y aceptó el desafío con un gran entusiasmo inicial, pero obtuvo resultados variados. Chewbacca también ayudaría a cuidar a los gemelos y Anakin después de que él volviese de Kessel con Han. Durante el movimiento del Imperio Renacido del 14 DBY, Anakin fue secuestrado por Lord Hethrir, un Procurador de Justicia Imperial, y lo usó junto con sus hermanos en un complot diabólico para aprovechar sus poderes de Fuerza. Durante su cautiverio, él desarrolló una relación con Tigris, el hijo de Hethrir y su compañero Rillao, quien era poco más que un humilde criado. Lord Hethrir intentó sacrificar a Anakin a una misteriosa criatura llamada Waru a cambio de que obtuviera su ayuda. Sin embargo, los padres de Anakin, junto con Luke Skywalker, lograron rescatar a los niños, y Hethrir fueron destruido por Waru.Estrella de Cristal Cuando Anakin era un niño él tenía sueños acerca de su abuelo Darth Vader. Preocupada, Leia envió a Han para hablar con él ya que él no confiaría en su madre. Anakin entonces preguntó a su padre que le pasó a la mano de Luke. Para deshacerse de sus pesadillas de Darth Vader y explicar la historia de la mano mecánica de Luke, Han le contó a Anakin acerca de sus aventuras durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, sin embargo en vez de poner a Luke en la historia él usó la mano de Luke. Cuando Han terminó la historia Anakin demandó que él iba a ser la mano de Luke un día y luego más tarde fue a dormir junto a su madre.The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand La Primera Insurreción Corelliana thumb|right|150px|Un joven Anakin Solo. En el 18 DBY, Anakin acompañó a su familia a una vacaciones al Sistema Corelliano. Después de su llegada, Leia contrató a un drall llamado Ebrihim como tutor los niños y como guía para toda la familia. En su primera excursión, la familia debía visitar el primer sitio principal arqueológico de Corellia. Poco después Anakin y sus hermanos se separaron del resto del grupo y por casualidad tropezaron con lo que más tarde sería identificado como el repulsor planetario de Corellia, del cual había uno para cada uno de los Cinco Hermanos. Después de ese descubrimiento ellos contaron a Chewbacca, a sus padres y Ebrihim lo que ellos habían encontrado en el túnel.Emboscada en Corellia Después de varios días, durante los que ellos viajaron al continente principal de Corellia, él y su familia trasladaron sus alojamientos a Ciudad Coronet. Durante la primera noche, mientras sus padres estaban lejos, los tres niños oyeron por casualidad una conversación entre sus padres con la Maestra Jedi Mara Jade y el Gobernador General Micamberlecto y descubrieron un complot que supondría la destrucción de sistemas estelares enteros. Anakin, Jacen, y Jaina terminarían encerrado en la Casa Coronet con Chewbacca, Ebrihim, y Q9-X2 mientras sus padres se marcharon para aconsejar a Micamberlecto de como actuar con la amenazante crisis. Más tarde los gemelos y Anakin vieron desde su apartamento como los enclaves dentro de la Ciudad Coronet eran quemados y los cuerpos se amontonaban en las calles en las primeras etapas de lo que sería posteriormente conocida como la Primera Insurrección Corelliana. Tras esto los niños, Chewbacca, el drall, y el droide escaparon en el Halcón Milenario. thumb|left|Anakin y sus hermanos en la Estación Centralia. Con el hiperimpulsor del Halcón dañado por un afortunado tiro de un PPB, se tomó la decisión de visitar a la Tía de Ebrihim Marcha, Duquesa de Mastigophorous, de Drall. Anakin, Jacen, y Jaina, aceptaron la hospitalidad de la Duquesa. A la mañana siguiente, Anakin, Jacen, y Jaina fueron capaces de relacionar la experiencia arqueológica de Marcha, la instalación misteriosa que ellos habían encontrado allí, y la conversación y holograma el que ellos habían visto y oído.Asalto en Selonia Marcha llevaría a los niños Solo al repulsor planetario de Drall después de reunir todos los pedazos. Ellos eventualmente se adentraron en el repulsor y vieron como Anakin experimentaba con el. Después de escapar de la muerte cuando Anakin activó el repulsor, Jacen usó su unión con Anakin para detectarlo. Frustrado, Anakin desistió de reactivar el repulsor. Jacen logró con cuidado sacar a Anakin de su escondrijo y ellos volvieron a la cámara principal del repulsor. Anakin más tarde se encontró con el primo de su padre Thrackan Sal-Solo, quien apareció en cuanto él descubrió que el repulsor planetario de Drall había sido activado. La reunión no fue agradable sin embargo, ya que Thrackan planeaba usar el repulsor para sus propias ambiciones y encarceló a Anakin, Jaina, Jacen, Chewbacca, Ebrihim, y Marcha. Thrackan usaría a los niños como una manera para chantajear a su madre y conseguir que la Nueva República reconociera la independencia corelliana. thumb|right|Anakin Solo en el casamiento de su Tio. Los niños se escaparón de su prisión con la ayuda de Q9-X2 y Anakin, el cual les enseñó a como andar en medio del campo de Fuerza. Ellos entonces se dirigieron hacia al carguero de su padre, logrando evadir la nave de Thrackan debido al pilotaje de Jacen y sus habilidades de artillería. A bordo de la nave bakurana el Intruso, Jacen, Jaina, y Anakin se encontraron con sus padres. Sin embargo, la reunión tuvo que ser interrumpida ya que Han y Leia se habían ofrecido para ayudar a la flota bakurana en su confrontación con las fuerzas de la Tríada Sacorriana en la Estación Centralia. Después de la reunión Anakin volvió al repulsor planetario de Drall para ver si él pudiera encontrar un modo de usarlo para detener la antigua estación espacial de seguir destruyendo sistemas solares enteros.Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia Poco después Anakin y sus hermanos volvieron al repulsor planetario para desactivarlo. Anakin era una parte esencial del plan de parar la Estación Centralia ya que los sistemas del repulsor responderían sólo a él. En una ocasión, cuando las vidas de la gente de Bovo Yagen estuvieron en juego, Anakin se volvió irritable y se alejó del terminal en el que él trabajaba. su responsabilidad otra vez recaería sobre Jacen para engatusarlo en el regreso a la tarea al alcance de la mano. Jacen miraría como Anakin salvó las vidas de doce millones de personas e incontables más.Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia Después del descubrimiento de una copia parcial del Documento de Caamas en el 19 DBY, y debido al escándalo que inevitablemente seguiría, Anakin y sus hermanos fueron enviados a Kashyyyk con Chewbacca y un grupo de noghri para su protección. Después de que la crisis hubiera pasado, los tres hermanos asistieron a la firma del Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom con sus padres a bordo del Destructor Estelar Chimaera. Ellos también asistieron a la boda de su tío Luke con Mara Jade.Star Wars: Union Entrenamiento Jedi (22 DBY–25 DBY) thumb|left A medida que Anakin se convertía en un niño de mayor edad sus poderes en la Fuerza iban en aumento y se tornaban más evidentes. Anakin es incluso más talentoso en la mecánica que su hermana Jaina, habiendo tomado parte del ensamblaje de computadoras a la edad de cinco. Sus ojos color azul hielo están llenos de curiosidad, mientras que su estilo de cabello denota su juventud, sus genes y su continua distracción. Anakin parece ser capaz de controlar y alterar sus alrededores, y con su poder de percibir emociones, y poder entender los complejos acertijos de las personas. Anakin, se encuentra orgulloso de asistir junto con su hermano y hermana a la Academia Jedi de Yavin 4. Su tío, Luke Skywalker quien lidera la Academia, se ha impresionado por el poder de los talentos en la Fuerza de su sobrino. Anakin sueña que el algún día también será un héroe Jedi. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25-30 DBY) thumb|160px|Anakin Solo al comienzo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Su mayor prueba mayor vendría durante la devastadora Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en el 25 DBY.Vector Prime (novela) Los extragalácticos yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia con la intención de conquistarla. A diferencia de otras muchas especies sensibles, la Fuerza no tocó a estos temibles invasores. Esto confundió a los Jedi quienes no detectaron a los yuuzhan vong porque prácticamente todas las formas de vida se percibían por la Fuerza de una u otra manera.Marea Oscura II: Desastre Durante estos oscuros tiempos, Anakin viajó a Sernpidal con su padre y Chewbacca para recoger un envío para Lando Calrissian. Ellos descubrieron que la luna iba a colisionar sobre el planeta, poniendo en peligro incontables vidas. Este acontecimiento, sin conocimiento con ellos, era una táctica yuuzhan vong, el Núcleo de Yo'gand. Intentando evacuar a sus habitantes, Anakin fue derribado por los fuertes vientos, causando que Chewie fuera a rescatarlo. Chewie fue capaz de llevar a Anakin de vuelta al Halcón, pero otra ráfaga del viento lo golpeó. Anakin pilotaba el Halcón, mientras que su padre sujetaba la rampa de subida para que Chewie subiera, pero ellos sólo escaparon de Sernpidal cuando Anakin comprendió que era demasiado tarde para salvar a Chewie. El wookiee se quedó en la superficie de la luna, aullando insolentemente, mientras el planeta chocaba con la luna. Este incidente dañó la relación entre Anakin y su padre, quien lo culpó. Esto fue meses antes de que padre y hijo se reconciliaran.The New Essential Guide to Characters Anakin comenzó a desarrollar tácticas Jedi contra los yuuzhan vong. En Dubrillion, él descubrió de nuevo una habilidad de Fuerza perdida, la Meditación de Batalla, e inició una técnica conocida como la Agrupación de la Fuerza con sus hermanos. Esta técnica fue usada para coordinar a los Jedi en las batallas, presentes en sus cazas estelares en todas las partes de la guerra. Él también diseñó el prototipo de Droide Cazador de Yuuzhan Vong (YVH) fabricado por Lando Calrissian,Edge of Victory I: Conquest así como un programa de ordenador que facilitara el cumplimiento de las misiones de los Jedi. left|200px|thumb|Anakin con su [[Jacen Solo|hermano y su hermana.]] Seguido a eso, Anakin acompañó a Mara Jade Skywalker a Dantooine donde Mara esperaba parar el progreso de la enfermedad de esporas coomb que la mataba en los prados del planeta. A ellos pronto se les unieron refugiados de Dubrillion, evacuados por Lando Calrissian. Peor, los yuuzhan vong los siguieron y una gran matanza comenzó. Durante la batalla, las destadas legiones yuuzhan vong de reptoides chazrach dirigidos por seres parecidos a un escarabajo de su galaxia. Anakin y su hermano mayor Jacen descubrirían que estos chazrach eran completamente estúpidos y eran simplemente el equivalente de yuuzhan vong para combatir a droides de batalla. Ellos mataron a docenas de chazrach y Luke Skywalker también destruyó a un jefe de esclavos, causando que la mayor parte de la fuerza enemiga se dispersase y permitiendo a los refugiados permanecer en Dantooine. Más tarde, Anakin formó parte de un destacamento de las fuerzas Jedi en la Batalla de Ithor. Él formó equipo con Daeshara'cor, una twi'lek Jedi a quien Anakin había devuelto al lado luminoso después de unas pequeñas escaramuzas en Garos IV. Manejando tanto su propio sable láser violeta como un sable láser plateado, él se defendió de la leve herida después de ser envenenado por un anfibastón, el arma principal de los yuuzhan vong. Aunque él hubiera logrado conseguir gracias a Daeshara'cor llegar a la bahía médica con la ayuda de su tía y tío, ella murió tranquilizando a Anakin mientras le decía que ella no habría cambiado nada. A pesar de sus palabras, Anakin se culpó por ser incapaz de salvarla y cumplir con el sacrificio de Chewbacca. A pesar del creciente anti-Jediismo durante la guerra, los actos heroicos de Anakin condujeron a muchos de los ciudadanos de la Nueva República a considerarlo como un héroe galáctico y la cara más joven de la Nueva Orden Jedi—como su abuelo lo fue durante las Guerras Clon.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Se murmuraba que Anakin un día ocuparía el lugar de su tío como el Jedi más poderoso. Durante la Batalla de Fondor, Anakin podría haber derrotado la flota yuuzhan vong en Fondor utilizando la Estación Centralia aunque su hemano mayor Jacen se oponía. Jacen disuadió a su hermano de usar la estación como un arma, ya que estaba en contra de las creencias Jedi. Lamentablemente, su primo y antiguo enemigo, el infame Thrackan Sal-Solo disparó el arma, destruyendo la flota yuuzhan vong. Aunque las víctimas entre los yuuzhan vong fueron cuantiosas, la mayor parte de la flota hapana fue destruida también debido al disparo de Thrackan. Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Este incidente fomentó la separación entre los dos hermanos, ya que Anakin creía que él podría haber destruido la flota yuuzhan vong sin dañar la flota hapana si hubiera disparado él, en vez de escuchar a Jacen. Más tarde, Anakin jugó un papel fundamental durante la defensa de Duro cuando él defendió la ciudad orbital de Orr-Om derribando la serpenteante Ychna que la atacaba.Balance Point Héroe del enemigo thumb|right|250px|Anakin Solo, Tahiri, e Ikrit en el [[26 DBY, con Vua Rapuung en primer plano.]] Más tarde, la Brigada de la Paz - un gobierno aliado de los yuuzhan vong -atacó por sí mismo el Praxeum Jedi. Anakin fue allí a ayudar a rescatar a los aprendices atrapados. Lamentablemente, su querido maestro Ikrit fue asesinado durante la batalla y su amiga de la infancia, Tahiri, fue capturada. Por suerte, él recibió la ayuda de Qorl (un antiguo piloto de caza TIE que había trabado amistad con sus hermanos mayores) y Vua Rapuung (un avergonzado paria yuuzhan vong). Vua Rapuung ayudó a Anakin a rescatar a Tahiri del campamento yuuzhan vong. El sable láser de Anakin fue dañado en el proceso, obligándole a reconstruirlo con un lambent yuuzhan vong. Él armonizó con su sable láser y descubrió como podía sentir a los vong por la Fuerza, canalizada por el lambent. Anakin era el primer Jedi desde Vergere que sentía yuuzhan vong, y así lo llamó Sentido Vong, un nombre que Jacen más tarde adoptó. Los yuuzhan vong habían realizado numerosos experimentos con Tahiri durante su cautiverio, pero Anakin la ayudó a reponerse de esos experimentos y los dos se enamoraron. Mientras tanto, los rumores de sus proezas de Yavin 4 se expandieron entre los Trabajadores y los Avergonzados parias de los yuuzhan vong, quienes pronto comenzaron a ver a los Jedi como su salvación, ya que las proezas de Anakin habían ayudado a redimir el estatus de avergonzado de Vua. Tras escapar del Praxeum, Anakin, Tahiri, y Corran Horn viajaron a Eriadu donde ellos descubrieron que un rodiano Jedi llamado Kelbis Nu había sido asesinado y que Yag'Dhul -el planeta natal de los matemáticos givin- sería el siguiente objetivo de los yuuzhan vong porque estaba situado en la Espina Comercial Corelliana y se encontraba en la Ruta Comercial Rimma.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' Lamentablemente para ellos, ellos fueron detenidos por las autoridades judiciales de Eriadu bajo el mandato del teniente Themion. Después de reclamarles sus sables láser, los dos jóvenes consiguieron escapar de las autoridades tras robar un deslizador policial, aunque los dos Jedi eventualmente consiguieron llegar al cosmódromo y escapar del planeta junto a Horn en la nave Lucre. Durante el viaje a Yag'Dhul, los tres Jedi cambiaron el Lucre por una yorik-stronha de los yuuzhan vong al que bautizaron con el nombre de Stalking Moon. Habiendo llegado, ellos lograron advertir a los givin de impedir la invasión de su planeta. Debido a la amenaza, los givin sometieron a descompresión la estación espacial para matar a los yuuzhan vong, y obligaron a Tahiri y Anakin a permanecer en un cuarto de almacenaje. Debido a que el sentimiento del final estaba cerca, Anakin admitió su amor por ella y los dos compartieron un beso. Ellos fueron posteriormente rescatados por Corran mientras la flota combinada givin/Nueva República ahuyentó a los invasores extragalácticos. Myrkr thumb|left|240px|Anakin en el tiempo de su muerte en el [[27 DBY.]] En el 27 DBY, él condujo a equipo Jedi para destruir a los voxyn cazadores de Jedi que se clonaban sobre la Koros-strohna de Baanu Raas que orbitaba en Myrkr. La misión fue una victoria pírrica para los Jedi pues a pesar de destruir la instalación, muchos miembros del equipo fueron asesinados incluyendo al mismo Anakin, quien murió después del alcanzar la perfecta unión con la Fuerza, uno de los pocos Jedi que alguna vez lo han hecho. La intensa Fuerza que emanó de su dañado cuerpo; habiendo sido mortalmente herido yendo a ayudar su hermana, Anakin murió como un faro de luz rodeado por los yuuzhan vong. Jacen continuó la misión matando a la reina voxyn, pero fue capturado.Star by Star La muerte de Anakin obligó a Jacen a tomar un papel más prominente, empujó a su hermana Jaina al lado oscuro, y lanzó Tahiri a las tinieblas de la desesperación. Su hermana precipitadamente atacó a los yuuzhan vong y recuperó su cuerpo. Ella llevó con su cuerpo hasta Hapes, donde la familia y sus amigos se reunieron para su entierro. Después de una ceremonia conmemorativa, Anakin fue incinerado por su tío Luke Skywalker.The New Essential Chronology Legado thumb|250px|Anakin como [[Fantasma de la Fuerza. ]] Jacen Solo pudo haber encontrado el fantasma en Yuuzhan'tar, donde el le animó a abrazar el punto de vista que Vergere tenía sobre la Fuerza. Sin embargo, es tan probablemente que el espíritu fuera una alucinación o un truco deliberado por parte de Vergere,La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor y hasta aún más tarde, cuando Lumiya usó a Vergere para atraer a Jacen al lado oscuro.Betrayal Sable láser de Anakin El sable de luz de Anakin demostró jugar un papel significativo en derrotar a los yuuzhan vong. Los vong tomaron el arma, y Nom Anor se lo dio a Jacen a cambio de que él se convirtiera a su religión. Jacen los engañó, y mintió sobre su conversión. Ganner Rhysode vino para rescatar a Jacen, y como antes hizo Anakin, se hizo uno con la Fuerza y con este poder enorme, usó el sable láser para matar a cientos de yuuzhan vong mientras Jacen saboteaba el Cerebro Planetario de Yuuzhan'tar. Finalmente, el sable láser fue usado por el Supremo Soberano Shimrra para su duelo contra Luke durante la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant. Luke le arrebató el sable láser de Anakin con la Fuerza, luego decapitando a Shimrra con los dos sables láser.La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora thumb|left|200px|[[Sable láser de Anakin.]] Con Shimrra muerto, los yuuzhan vong se rindieron y marcharon a las Regiones Desconocidas a Zonama Sekot. Como la Galaxia recién liberada celebró la paz, Han Solo colocó el sable láser de Anakin en la tumba de Chewbacca en Kashyyyk, diciendoles adiós a ambos. Anakin Sal-Solo Algún tiempo antes del 40 DBY, un droide con la personalidad y los datos biométricos de Anakin fue construido por Thrackan Sal-Solo para manejar la Estación Centralia. El droide fue construido incorporando los datos biométricos de Anakin y el modelo de pensamiento, lo cual le hizo creer que él era Anakin resucitado hasta que Ben Skywalker lo convenció de que no. Él utilizó magnetismo para duplicar la Fuerza, y también en tono de broma se refería a él mismo como Anakin Sal-Solo, poseyendo la mente de Anakin y habiendo sido construido por Thrackan. Después de comprender la verdad, el droide se sacrificó para parar los proyectos de Thrackan eliminando sus circuitos de memoria e inutilizando las funciones de la estación. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Más tarde durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jacen Solo y la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica llamaron a un Destructor Estelar Anakin, a pesar del gran descontento del resto de los Solo y los Skywalker. Jacen, al mando del Anakin Solo, ordenó abrir fuego sobre el Halcón Milenario.Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad Posteriormente, Jacen tuvo una conversación con Wedge Antilles, en la cual Jacen comprendió que la muerte de Anakin y el desastre de la misión de Myrkr habían contribuido importantemente en su deseo de estudiar el lado oscuro y los caminos de los Sith para prevenir otra crisis.Exile La memoria de Anakin también más tarde sería usada por su hermano Jacen, después de que él uniera a los Sith y se convirtiera en Darth Caedus como un instrumento para manipular a Tahiri Veila. Jacen caminó en la corriente con Tahiri hacia momentos anteriores de su vida donde ellos habían sido cercanos entonces ella podría volver a vivir esos momentos. La deuda contraída con Caedus y sus poderes hizo que ella espiara a los Jedi y a Han y a Leia para él.Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno Relaciones amorosas Tahiri Veila Desde que ellos se conocieron en el Praxeum Jedi siendo niños, Anakin y Tahiri fueron grandes amigos cuya amistad fue reforzada cada vez más después de cada aventura que ellos tenían juntos. Aunque él fuera inicialmente, pero brevemente molesto con alguien quien parecía casi completamente diferente de él, los dos se complementaron el uno al otro hasta alcanzaron un nivel de comunicación más allá de la lengua. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, ellos se compadecieron el uno al otro - aunque ninguno de ellos abiertamente hablaron sobre ello hasta que ellos compartieran un beso a bordo de la estación Yag'Dhul. Pero Anakin murió antes de que ellos pudieran pensar en ser algo más en el futuro. Apariciones *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''The Other'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union *''The Golden Globe'' *''Lyric's World'' *''Promises'' *''Anakin's Quest'' *''Vader's Fortress'' *''Kenobi's Blade'' *''Herederos de la Fuerza'' *''La Academia de la Sombra'' *''Los Perdidos'' *''Espadas de Luz'' *''El Jedi más Oscuro'' *''Jedi Under Siege'' *''Shards of Alderaan'' *''Diversity Alliance'' *''Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Jedi Bounty'' *''The Emperor's Plague'' *''Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' }} Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas y referencias }} Véase también *Familia Solo *Anakin Sal-Solo Enlaces externos * *No Krakana – un tributo a Anakin Solo Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Categoría:Personal del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Nueva República Solo, Anakin